The Stranger He Loved
by sophjb
Summary: Jace met a girl called Hayley from his past childhood who he began to like her more everyday the spent to together. until uprising homes were destroyed being set on fire by demons Shadowhunters fought. Hayley's family fled the city away from idris he thought he would never see her again that girl with blue eyes. Until she saw him kill at Pandemonium. He saw her Will they remember
1. The Golden Boy

Chapter one

The Golden Boy

Little Hayley Jones was walking just having a midday stroll she didn't care if she would get into troubkle by her mother and farther she needed some peace, her hair was blowing showing her auburn locks redder than brown enjoying the warm breeze and the sunlight shining on her face she walked on the crunchy soft spring grass were a huge tree stood strong and tall. She sat down on the grass and leaned on the tree from here she could see almost the entire city this was her spot a place where she could think. Hayley got her book out it was a Charles Dickens book one of her favourites A Tale Of Two Cities she got up to chapter 2 until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello, what are you doing in my spot." A voice said, Hayley turned around as she had crossed paths with a boy. He had Golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight, his eyes were tawny and peaceful he had some mud on his face, and just stared at this girl in front of him. She had beautiful brown hair and sweet blue eyes like the cloud of the sky above then the two were silent until Hayley broke the silence. "Your spot, Doesn't have your name on it."

"Yes my spot. Are you reading?" He asked curiosity in his voice

"Yes actually." She replied, Hayley hated being interrupted while she was reading she loses the picture of what she imagined the characters would be like their personality, looks even the page.

"What's your name?" He asked smirking

"Hayley what's yours."

"Jonathan but everyone calls me Jace." Jace said, his personality was defiantly arrogance she hated that.

"Right." she might as well leave and read at home the peace and quiet gone replaced by her being annoyed with this boy. Hayley got her book and folded her page so she knew where she was, bookmarks were annoying they fall out then you can't remember what page or you not even noticing it fell on the ground.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her.

"Moving you want this spot don't you."

"Not anymore."

"You're confusing me_. Jace_"

"I tend to have that effect with my own brother." He chuckled

"Yes with that smart mouth of yours too. Another reason for me to move."

Jace POV

This girl is so funny I'm 9 years old and this is the first time I've actually met a girl. I've seen this one before at my father's wedding. Hayley? what a strange name for a strange girl. Well, I guess I'll follow her just for fun maybe she will be here again tomorrow perhaps or the day after that you know I'll just spy on her just for the fun of it. As I watched her go slowly down the hill with her book in her hand I wondered. Did I scare her off? Did I talk too much? I have that tendency. I know she will come here again. Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with H.

Hayley POV

What a moron what a blond arrogant moron thinking he can get the better of me thinking he can taunt me like that. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine that's what  
I'll do.


	2. Whispers Of War

Chapter 2

Complicated

"You're back, couldn't get enough of me huh." Jace said the two were 11 now 2 years since they met but everyday they met here and chatted. Hayley began to enjoy Jace's company as much as she did herself. "Have you heard all that talk about a war my mum says that's what there will be, she says she wants me safe at home."

"And do you think she's right, I mean she's only looking out for you."

"What's your dad say about this." Hayley asked.

"I heard him talking to his group of followers about a uprising a war know that I'm looking forward to that or as if it's the right thing to do I mean people might die I don't want my farther to. Or you." There was a silent ."Me, Jace I read I'm more educated than trained."

"And I'm more trained than educated that's complicated isn't it."

"I suppose." She huffed,

"Do you want to know when he said this war will be?" he said Hayley shot up interested but not interested."When."

"The next full moon, I don't see what the point is my farther bought me up to hate Downworlders but they aren't that different. Warlocks have powers; Werewolf's are dogs with bad bites. Vampire are just blwer."

"I agree I don't really think they are that bad. I like warlocks they interest me." Jace's eyes snapped open as If he had just been told his farther had turned into a kitten or a rabbit. "They do."

"Yeah because there unique and they have cool parties."

"Right." Jace said sarcastically which he was taken aback when she glared at him wondering what caused the sarcasm. "Werewolf's, I don't know in my opinion I don't think it's their fault really being bitten its just-"

"That you need to be more careful who's biting you. Double bite Vamps and Dogs both send you unhealthy. Being cold and dying from a splinter a being hairy and naked."

A few mintues later there was a call of Hayleys name she struck up it was her brother saying tea was ready. She thought to herself while walking and waves jace good bye if..

'_would there really be a war it doesn't seem to be real wnough for me to believe full a full moon is coming soon maybe that's why mother has been so shifty lately maybe she was doubting Valentine, Maybe she didn't want me to be a part of their life does she want me to be alone becaue when im with jace I feel happy not alone how I wish things wernt so complicated.'_

All thease thoughts washed through her head over and other _war, uprising, Jace, death, downworldsers, demons, mother, borther, safe, alone_

"Why can't I just have a normal life." She said to herslef


	3. The Uprising Sorrow

Chapter 3

The Uprising Sorrow

It was true the full moon came The Hall of was full with all the Clave and Downworlders all peaceful and everybody civil for one night, the inquisitor was just finishing of his speech on the agreement of the truce. He rolled out a piece of parchment with a red ribbon dangling from the edge with the Cs on with 4 pens ones the Werewolf's, Warlocks, fairy's and the Night children the parchment had the two words all to be signed by the leaders of the pack, clan, superior, and the high warlock.

_**The Accords. **_

When the accords were just about to be signed by the first Downworlder Valentine got to his feet, the whole clave dropped startled, Downworlders confused, some angry some shocked and the Circle stood with him, sweeping back their cloaks to lift their weapons seraph blades, bows, knifes, stakes everything. People ran to the great double doors people took out their swords and fight their own breed people were screaming all through the hall children outside running with their family trees breaking buildings destroyed one by one repeatedly. **Demons**. **All hell broke loose!**

**Hayley POV**

I saw flames coming from the great hall by the windows first I thought it was fireworks being lit for celebration; I then looked up in the sky there was the full moon. _**Full moon but why was it the day of the accords it **_Ithought to myself.

Suddenly screams burst through the neighbourhoods trees were burning and bashed on the lawns I screamed went to look for my mom she wasn't in the house nor was my brother of my farther. I was alone a loud bang came from the nearest house the Pangbourns their home exploded with orange flames and smoke. Some huge tree branches crashed through my bedroom window I ran and hid under the kitchen table screaming for my mom. More came I went to the opposite window not yet destroyed to see what was happening.

There was fire everywhere, smoke, explosions, buildings collapsing, shouts, screams and people dropping to the ground one by one dead. This wasn't a war of good at all; flames came near our home near me I ducked. I saw my mom running with all her strength fighting with her glowing seraph blade cutting 3 fire demons in half and ran screaming my name over and over. I waved, waved?

"Hayley thank goodness your safe, were is your farther." She ran around the room barricading the windows with anything she could find chairs wood lamps anything.

"He went to The Great Hall to support Mr Morgenstern, mom? What wrong what is going on?" Jocelyn dropped on her knees everything went still she put her hands on her face weeping staying strong for her daughter she's all she has left now.

"Where's dad, where's Conner, mom please say something." I whined so many questions rang through my head.

_Where is farther? Where is Conner? What happened in The Great Hall? Who is attacking us? What do we do? Where do we go?_

"We must leave Hayls." She said

"No, farther, Conner we need them." I pleaded it sounded more like a whine but I was devastated outside was more fire approached spread from home to home across Lake Lyn were Angel Raziel once rose. The angel who made us should save us!

"There's no time, I swear on the Angel they will be back your farther and your brother they will be okay, they will find us."

"What about Jace is he okay?"

"I don't know Hayley look the smoke in the great hall is fire, Hayley my sweet we cannot stay here I'm sorry but sometimes you need to sacrifice things. We are leaving now." My mom looked as if she was going to cry herself I was on the brink until I did.

"No!" I burst into tears it felt like I was being punched repeatedly in my chest my mom grabbed me by my arm and got her stele out she drew a rune like a swirl with a flick at the end and made a portal she tugged me just as my home began to explode we both jumped straight to the blue portal leading to a city of lights.

_**After the night of the Uprising.**_

Jace POV

I woke up in a dark carriage along arriving at a home in the countryside I didn't remember a thing that happened all I remember was Valentine the leader of the circle standing up with my farther and him ordering me to leave I did, the last thing I saw was my mother dropping to the floor. And myself unconscious as it somebody knocked me out, it was like it was a nightmare. It wasn't I looked through the window seeing Hayley's home burst into flames I stared and froze a tear dropped on my cheek.

I saw I was not alone in the carriage there was my farther Jace was too weak to see who it was just before another man placed his hand on Jace's face removing memories that had happened that he didn't need. But one memory stayed intact.

Hayley the girl with the blue eyes was dead he would never see her again

He cried again once more for the girl he loved and never told and said to himself. _I will never cry again._

"**Wake up my boy it's me I'm your farther Michel wayland."**

**I'm new to fanfic so THANKS ****for my reviews****Xxxxxx I will be writing more chapters hope you like them**


End file.
